Booty Call
by Mrstrentreznor
Summary: Post BD;M for language; sex; & themes. Leah and Embry spend some time together in the new pack. He makes her an offer...
1. Elements

**Booty Call**

* Embry's surname is Call - so it is a pun (unbelievably no one has thought of it before as a title - what is wrong with these people?)

_Set after Breaking Dawn, Jake's pack is left with Leah, Embry and Seth not imprinted. Quil has Claire and Jake has Renesmee. Sam is still the Alpha of the other pack and has all the newbie wolves. _

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute and the Makah that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing. And thanks to Sabbylou42. She and I were having a discussion one day and she said something that struck me as something Leah would say. The rest is, as they say, mine…_

**Chapter 1 Elements**

Leah Clearwater liked the new Black pack. It was small; had no annoying new young (and all male) wolves to irritate her. It used to be just Jake and Seth but now Embry and Quil had joined. It suited her just fine. She was still Jake's beta. She appreciated that he had probably not been able to choose between his two best friends; leaving her in the job was an easy solution, but she took it as a compliment in any case.

And she couldn't hear or see Sam's mind. It was all good. Jake and Quil were kept busy with their imprints. Seth played with the vamps and that usually left just her and Embry to socialise. That was okay too. She had never had a problem talking with Embry.

Leah took another mouthful of beer. "Human guys just aren't doing it for me… it's all right for you… you can explain your crazy body temp to a girl. But what do I say? They feel like their dick is on fire and not in a good way. I can't tell you how many times I have got so wound up to be left … right at that point or they get in and get out as fast as they can. It's humiliating!"

Embry laughed. "No I agree. I know what you mean… human girls can't take it as hard as I want to give it to them; especially if I am having a good time and I lose control. I grab them too hard or slam into them a bit roughly."

Leah almost winced when he said that. She hadn't actually thought about that. She had a little more respect for their human imprints. Even if the men were hard wired not to hurt them; it happened sometimes. Just look at Emily's face to confirm that.

Embry continued, "They bruise… they complain… they say ouch a lot. They say it's too big. They pick up their shoes and run when they see my erection OR they say it was the best night of their lives. 'They've never come that hard before blah blah'." He took another sip of beer. "But when I ask to meet them on another night they are busy. It's like I was the one time sex toy night. And it was fun, but they have ticked that box… you know?"

"So you're big?" Leah asked. God knows why she picked that part of his litany to comment on.

"Wha… yeah I suppose I must be."

"You don't look it"

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I've seen you naked about a thousand times Embry."

"Gee thanks Leah. That makes me feel sooo much better…"

"Well… some guys are growers not showers… you know…"

"No I don't know."

"You haven't heard of that saying? There was one guy…" she was not sure why she was telling him this. "I mean he looked okay size wise but then he didn't expand at all; it just stood up. Didn't get a single half inch bigger… I mean not a freaking bit! It was kind of disappointing…"

"Whoa… too much information Leah! No, I meant I don't check guys out with erections..."

"Porn… Embry," she interrupted him, "You telling me you don't watch porn with the others?"

"No."

She gave him a look.

"It's not natural," he explained. "And you can't tell me any of those guys have normal dicks."

"Natural? Its porn."

"Come on… half the stuff the girls do looks like it would hurt and hardly be fun at all. And the flailing around when they come… they look like epileptics.** That **is not real." He pointed his beer bottle at her for emphasis.

"Yeah if a guy ever pulls out and jizzes on my face… Gawd, please do not send a man like that to me, 'cause I'll have to slap the shit out of his stupid ass."

Embry is laughing so hard, he almost chokes.

"Yeah! So I don't watch porn with the guys. Get enough wolf porn in the head…" Embry paused, "Well at least I used to. Now I've joined the sexless pack."

Leah snorted. "Ha ha, don't let Paul hear you call it that. We would never hear the end of it. 'Jake's sex free pack'."

"The sexless six," he suggested.

"No there are five of us."

"Okay, 'The abstinent five' then."

"No shouldn't it start with the same letter. What do they call that?"

"Alliteration?"

"Fuck, don't tell me you learnt something at school Embry."

"The passionless pack," he ignored her jibe. "Well, Jake and Quil have imprinted on babies. Quil has longer to wait on that one admittedly because Nessie grows at that freaky rate. And no one else has imprinted."

"Seth is happy talking to girls but doesn't seem to do anything else," his sister pointed out.

"And then there is you and me."

There was silence for a minute or two.

Something in the atmosphere of the room changed.

They looked at each other. They really looked at each other.

Embry's mouth twitched up a little at the edge; a tiny smile. "What are you thinking Leah?"

"Nothing…" she hastened to say.

"Really? …Pity."

"Pity?"

"Yeah."

"Why? What were you thinking Embry?" She had to ask; she was an idiot.

He stared at her again. "Will you slap the shit out of my stupid ass if I say it?"

"Say what?"

"We should… you know."

"You know what?"

"Yeah."

"_No_, what?"

"Jeez Leah do you want me to spell it out?"

"Christ Embry, you think we should…" She didn't spell it out.

"Why not?"

"Why not! I have about a thousand reasons why not?"

"Yeah? Name ten."

"Ten?"

"Name five, then."

Silence.

"It's complicated," she blustered.

"Complicated… that's one. How is it complicated? Neither one of us has a partner or an imprint. We are not cheating on anybody and nor are we upsetting anybody else."

"But we are both wolves."

"Exactly! Surely we just discussed that. That is in the 'for' column on my list. Probably should be on your list too Leah. Imagine…"

Silence.

"So that was one… two if you count the wolf thing… any more?" he asked.

"Jeez Embry, give it up! That kind of friends with benefits thing only ever works in the movies and this is real life."

"Okay," he agreed. He shrugged and looked like he had let it go, but he gave her the once over. It was a serious eye fuck. She managed to keep her bodily reactions under control; her heart rate even; her breathing unchanged, but he made her think about it.

She caught herself thinking about it on and off over the next month.

FF_2154210_ - 11/04/2011 03:22:00 PM


	2. Catalyst

**Chapter 2 Catalyst**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute and the Makah that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing._

The Cullens were holding yet another birthday party for Nessie. Because she grew so fast they kept having parties and taking photos in a vain attempt to give her some kind of normal, human scrapbook of memories. The freaky girl could remember everything in any case. What exactly, was the point? But regardless, this kind of function just pissed her off. So she had taken first watch.

Embry came out to relieve her.

"Leah." He nodded at her

"Embry." She nodded back.

She paused.

"Leah? What's the matter?" he asked.

She didn't answer him.

"Too much for you huh?" he pressed.

She glared at him. "Humph."

"Big emotional celebrations," he explained, "you hate them. It's why you offered to do the patrol in the first place."

"I was a bridesmaid," she pointed out. He would understand that she meant she could take anything life handed her out. Like it was a good thing and not some sick kind of torture for her to stand and watch her beloved get married. Not just stand and watch; but be involved and be eternally reminded by her plastered-on smile in the photos.

Fond memories my ass.

"Yeah, that was unfair."

She gave him a surprised look. She had never known he thought that.

"I didn't come to relieve you," he added. She frowned. "Jake said we don't need to patrol."

She did a double take. Embry wouldn't lie but it was odd that Jake would say that.

"He said to let the other pack cover it for a change. They have lots of newbies and they need the routine and the practice. There's nothing out there really. He and Sam just worked it all out. So we are patrol free for the weekend."

"Oh, so I wasted my time." She was sarcastic.

He snorted. "You could have gone to the party if you wanted to," he pointed out.

"Humph."

He was still watching her. He hadn't left.

"Fuck off Embry."

"What if I won't?"

"Your funeral."

"Coming from a woman for whom the phrase 'bite your head off' is not metaphorical," he chuckled.

"Metaphorical? Fuck Embry. You trying to sound educated again."

He frowned at her, but didn't curse her and storm off as he would have done a year ago; even six months ago.

He just kept watching her. It was his trademark and she hated it right now. She fiddled nervously with her t-shirt. Fuck… she was nervous? When had that happened? Nobody scared her. She was Leah Fucking Clearwater.

He was still watching her. She lifted her chin and tried to meet his gaze.

The corner of his mouth twitched. Clearly he found something amusing. He leant in towards her. "We have a free weekend, the offer still stands," he whispered.

Whispered.

In a voice so low and quiet only another wolf could have heard it. Maybe he didn't want to say it very loud. Could he take it back if it was said quietly? Did it make it less meaningful? As it was, that whisper reached to her secret dark places.

He watched her.

She didn't reply.

He leant in again. "You want a fuck Leah?"

That actually made her gasp. So unexpected. So unlike Embry. She took a step back. Away from him.

He saw her do it. Still watching. Cataloguing her every reaction. He chuckled.

"I am so glad I amuse you," she snarked at him.

"Amuse?" he queried. "Is that what you call it?"

She ran. She turned tail and ran. Well she didn't actually have a tail at the minute…

She could feel his eyes on her the whole way. She darted in the door of the party. She felt woefully underdressed and she really did not want to be there anyway. Embry was right about that. She hated these things. She darted out a back door. Away from the party. Fuck the Cullens and their perfectly manicured life and their perfectly manicured parties. Not a freaking hair out of alignment or a decoration misplaced. She guessed that was what you did when you couldn't actually sleep.

Couldn't sleep. Imagine? She liked sleep. She liked beds. Shit. Don't think about beds.

Fuck Embry. She meant it as an exclamation but…

Or not. Christ, don't think about it. It was one of things though; you try not to think about something and you just do.

Fucking.

It had been so long.

No.

She shook her head.

She jogged towards home. Didn't want to phase right now.

Did he say 'want _to_ fuck or want _a_ fuck? Was there a difference? Was one more personal than the other? Did it matter?

She wondered what it was like.

Oh, that was a bad, bad idea. She would have smacked her head into a tree if it would have stopped her thinking about it. Her ever helpful memory pieced together a montage of naked Embry glimpses. She wasn't joking when she said she had seen him naked a thousand times. She had avoided actually deliberately checking out his junk… but… she had caught a glimpse a time or two…

The curve of his ass when he turned away to slip his cut offs on… the length of his thigh when he crouched down next to…

Jesus, she begged her mind to stop it before she went completely insane… before she went over to his house and took him up on his offer.

Well why not? She had no other offers, after all.

No…no…no…

Her mind helpfully replayed her last seduction attempt. At a bar in Port Angeles last month. Disastrous would not even begin to describe it.

She whined. It was as if her inner wolf was actually sabotaging her.

Her inner wolf could go fuck itself. It helpfully pointed out that even that got boring after a while.

No… no… no…

She reached home. Seth was still at the party and would probably stay at the Cullen house. He loved them all; strange little puppy. Her mother had almost moved in with Charlie Swan. Maybe they would just get married and get legal. At any rate she had the house to herself.

She had a weekend off. It was Friday night. She had days to fill. It loomed ominously.

No. She was not to think like that. She had to think positive. She could do all the things she never had time to do any more. She would do girl things. She stood in front of her wardrobe. She would sort through her clothes and throw away the stuff that didn't fit her or that she didn't wear any more.

Huh. Problem solved. She didn't have any clothes. There was one pathetic pair of brown high heels from a long distant prom night and a couple of evening bags that looked weird on their own.

Fine.

Close wardrobe.

No problem there.

A bath. With scented oil or smelly candles or something. Her mother must have some of that stuff.

She rifled through the cupboard in the en-suite before remembering that Sue had thrown it all away after Seth complained about the smell giving him a headache. Truth was it had given her a headache too. Weird that he didn't notice the vamps that smelt like candy.

Fine.

A long hot shower.

Hot. Wet. Long. Fuck! Stop thinking about him.

So she had a shower instead. Alone. Just her and the massaging shower head. But for once it wasn't working. Well** it **was working, but she wasn't.

She gave it up. Got dressed in one of her usual crappy t-shirt dresses.

What was next on her girl list?

Food. Ice-cream. The only man you could rely on was Ben or Jerry, right?

The freezer was ice cream free. Seth. Bastard.

Pity Alice couldn't see disasters like this and prevent them. Chomping on frozen peas really didn't appeal.

She tried not to slam the freezer door; she had done some damage in the past in her temper tantrums.

Fine.

Next?

Movies.

She threw herself down on the lounge and flicked the television on. She zapped through all the channels. Nothing. And every movie seemed ironically up to the romantic bit.

She turned it off and threw down the remote in disgust.

Sleep.

Fine.

She walked in the door of her bedroom, shutting the door behind her just in case Seth came home. She stripped off and threw herself on her bed. She had taken to using a top sheet and sleeping naked. It worked for her. The sheet soaked up some sweat. She had given up pillows. A sweaty head was something most people didn't think about. And as if she ever got a stiff neck.

She lay with the lights out and tried to sleep. She could hear all the forest noises. She tried to block them out. She finally dozed off but a wolf howl woke her. She listened intently. Then hear another wolf answered. Not her pack. Not her problem.

She rolled over and lay on her stomach. Staring morosely off the side of the bed.

She checked the clock for about the hundredth time.

She tossed and turned and tangled herself up in the sheet.

That little voice inside spoke up again. What's the harm? It's just fucking.

She tossed and turned and rolled over a dozen more times.

Then she sat up. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor.

She found herself picking up the dress she had discarded and slipping it over her head.

She snuck out of the house.

She found her feet making their way to Embry's house.

She stood outside on the porch and just stared at the door. She had no idea how long she had stood there until the door opened.

FF_2154210_ - 12/04/2011 02:45:00 PM


	3. Reaction

**Chapter 3 Reaction**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute and the Makah that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing._

_AN: remember children, safe sex always_

Embry stood there. He had his hand on the top of the door and he leant against it, rubbing his face with the other hand as if she had just woken him up. He saw her and waved his arm into the house. An invitation to enter. He was naked.

He didn't speak.

Neither did she.

She walked past him and into his house.

She knew where his bedroom was. She had been in his house before and besides she could smell him. She took her dress off in the doorway and tossed it behind her on the floor. She wasn't wearing anything else.

Part of her could not believe she was going to do this. She stopped at the sight of his bed, looking as rumpled as her own. He had pillows though.

He touched her gently on the back. A long, slow stroke from her shoulder down to her ass.

She spoke now. "No kissing," she said.

She was not sure why she had specified that. Maybe because it was too intimate. She thought kissing was more intimate than fucking? Yeah, there was something seriously wrong with her.

He didn't acknowledge her statement or reply, so she assumed that was acceptable. He touched her again but the touch turned into a little push. She took another step into the room. Closer to the bed.

She turned to face him. He was already sporting a pretty good stiffy. Christ he wasn't lying about the size thing. Maybe he wasn't lying about the rest of it either; 'best night of their lives' hadn't he said? Just before they said they never wanted to see him again.

Jesus she wasn't here to sympathise with him; she was here to fuck him. Or for him to fuck her.

Whatever.

She turned her back to him again; she didn't know how to deal with the closeness of him face to face.

She'd never fucked another wolf. Sam was not a wolf when they were together. She had to stop that. She wasn't going to think about Sam; not now. This wasn't about him.

Embry reached out and pulled her in closer to him, up against his chest. He felt oddly … right. The right temperature at any rate. Not too hot, not too cold… but just right. She almost snorted at that idea, but thought better of it. He was taller than her too. She liked that.

Her wolf liked him all round. He smelt right. All she could usually smell on men was too much deodorant or product in their hair. Made her feel nauseous.

Embry smelt good.

"Condoms?" he asked.

She snorted with derision. As if the sterile female wolf had a problem with that.

He took that as a 'no'.

"Good," he said. He leant his face in beside her neck, scenting her. "Never gone bareback before," he whispered.

That made her shiver.

His hands settled on her waist and he ground himself against her back. Her breath caught in her throat. He seemed to understand how skittish she was. She supposed he could just hear her heart beat or maybe he could smell her nervousness. But, either way, he didn't try to make her face him.

She could smell him; he smelt excited.

His hands roamed all over her body; teasing, tweaking, pinching, sliding into and over her. A constant movement that almost desensitised her. She stood with her eyes closed; her legs apart and she let him do whatever he wanted to do. She _let_ him… Leah Clearwater let a guy do what he wanted… Man, she really was desperate for a decent fuck.

It had been too long. She was dripping with need way before she would have been normally. Maybe she knew he wasn't going to run away before she was satisfied; before he was finished with her.

She knew he wanted this too and she knew it would be different; rougher, harder and stronger than a normal guy. Her inner wolf was licking her lips in anticipation. And that made her wetter.

The knowing.

His fingers slid into her folds and she almost stumbled where she stood. Her head tilted back against him. She rubbed herself back against him. She started to touch him. Just rubbing her hands down his arms where he touched her. He was still standing behind her. He pushed her towards the bed again.

She went to lie on her back, but he stopped her. He wanted her doggy style. That made sense. Her wolf agreed.

"No headboard," he explained as if she would know what he meant.

"I don't understand."

"This will work better," he said and he just pushed her shoulders until she knelt at the side of the bed facing away from him. And then he folded her over the mattress. Her chest flat on the bed and her face buried in the bedding. The bedding that smelt like him. She went to rise but his guiding hand at her neck became firmer. It became a holding hand. He knelt behind her. She tried to rise again but he held her down. She felt unaccountably excited by that. When had Embry got so forceful?

She felt his hand fumble at her opening, the other hand still holding her at the neck. He positioned himself and he started to work his way into her. She was wet but he was big and it took some effort to get inside her. She also hadn't had sex for a while. He leant his whole body down on top of her back. She couldn't breathe properly.

His face was right next to hers. His lips moving against the shell of her ear. "I am going to pound you into the mattress," he told her in a low, husky voice.

"Oh Jesus," she actually moaned that out loud. Her bad.

He chuckled. He pushed hard into her. She squirmed. He pushed harder. He worked himself all the way into her.

"You're right," he whispered to her, "it's so hot…" He didn't sound unhappy about it. "So hot… so tight…"

It felt like he was driving the air out of her lungs. She tried to shove back against him. He withdrew until the tip of him rested at her opening. She nearly had a whole body twitch at just the feel of that. He let go of her neck and grabbed her at the hips. She managed to take one deep breath before he pulled her back hard against him as he thrust forward. He buried himself to the hilt.

She wailed. There was no other word for the noise she made. She was going to be all cool and monosyllabic and she was just panting and moaning now. He had barely got going and she was a mess. Maybe it was the force, the strength of him. No one had ever handled her like this before. Probably because she didn't let them, but still, there were only a handful of guys who could have handled her like this. Although their numbers were growing every day, most of the new wolves could not win in a fight with her.

He pounded her into the mattress all right. He took up a thrusting rhythm that left her breathless again. She had already orgasmed more than once and he kept right on going. She started trying to push back. She got up on her arms and thrust herself back at him. They came together with the sound of slapping flesh and enough force to jar bones. The mattress was thumping against the wall with every thrust.

"Yeah… that's it… like that," he told her.

They slammed together a few more times and she lost it again. He lifted her up against his chest; one hand working between her legs and the other holding her tight against him as she spasmed around him. His arm wrapped around her under her breasts. His cock filling her completely. He seemed to be waiting for her to get her breath back. He hadn't come yet, he was still hard inside her. That meant he wasn't finished with her yet.

She could feel him licking the sweat off her neck. It made her shiver.

"You taste good." Still holding her against his chest and still buried inside her, he rose to his feet, lifting her effortlessly and pushing her up onto the bed. She crawled forward a little and he stayed with her entering her again as she supported herself on her arms. Her strength allowed her to hold this position for much longer than a normal girl. She felt exposed and vulnerable; splayed out under him. It was not normal for her.

He took up another penetrating rhythm, each stroke worked down the front of her internal walls, stroking her G spot and eventually bringing her to another peak. She was getting more vocal each time. If she didn't keep the noise down, the whole reservation would know what was going on.

He slammed into her so hard her arms collapsed and he flattened her onto the mattress. She was overwhelmed, his whole weight pressing down on her. He lay on top of her for a minute or so, getting his own breath back.

"Sorry," he muttered as he rose back to his knees and then he slid an arm under her, lifting her lower half back up in the air. Back onto him.

She couldn't get her arms under herself; she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Her face and chest remained on the bed. She was gasping for air now as he resumed his earlier pounding rhythm.

"You okay?" he grunted out.

"Yes," she managed to reply. "Keep… going…"

He emitted a chuckle; it sounded pleased.

He kept going. She took a second to thank the wolf gods for quick healing. She was going to need it.

It became a blur of pleasure. She had no idea how many times she had come so far. They were both covered in sweat. Eventually he reached under her and gripped her at the front of both shoulders and just rammed her onto him. She really screamed. She felt his hot eruption filling her as he jerked behind her. It was so hot. He groaned as if it was actually painful.

They both collapsed onto the now sweat soaked sheets.

He pulled himself out of her and she made some small noise of protest as his withdrawal set off another shiver of pleasure. He fell face down, next to her. He wiped his face on the sheets and then turned his head towards her and they looked at each other.

Jesus, what was she supposed to say? Wow? She reached up to touch him on the face. He closed his eyes as she did so. "Thanks Embry," she whispered.

He smiled. He didn't open his eyes again. She could tell by his breathing that he was asleep. She watched him for a minute. She really should go home, but she didn't think she could actually walk that far. She fell asleep too.

FF_2154210_ - 13/04/2011 02:47:00 PM


	4. Product

**Chapter 4 Product**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute and the Makah that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing. Remember children, safe sex always._

She woke up at one stage, confused as to where she was. She lay there looking around the unfamiliar room. She slid down to get off the end of the bed, but a hand gripped her around the upper arm and dragged her back.

She emitted an undignified 'eep' noise.

"No," he said.

"You don't tell me what to do," she snarked. "I am your beta," she reminded him.

"Not in my bed, you're not," he stated.

She stared at him. He was serious. He was still holding her arm hard enough to bruise. He wasn't going to let her go. "Can I go to the bathroom?" she checked.

He tilted his head as if he was thinking about it. "Okay," he agreed.

She pulled against his hand and he released her. She went to the bathroom. She heard him pad past while she was sitting. She thought about it. Was she going to go back to his bed? If she went back, did it mean she would let him tell her what to do? She hadn't really processed it completely before she found herself back there. She stood in the doorway and stared at the bed. She heard him in the bathroom.

She was still standing there when he stopped behind her and passed an isotonic drink over her shoulder.

"Oh thank god," she breathed. "Water just doesn't do it after a workout like that."

He chuckled. "Is that a compliment Leah?"

"I suppose…" she admitted.

He gave her another little push.

"Should we change the sheets?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said in a low voice.

She turned to face him. He was studying her again. She thought she understood what he meant but she needed to check. "Did you want to go again?" she asked.

"Don't you?" he asked.

She took a gulp of her drink while she thought about it. She checked with her inner wolf; she was very happy. Happy enough, to let him order her around. That was weird. She literally got her hackles up about that with any of the other wolves except Jacob. Even Sam pissed her off, Alpha or no Alpha.

He held her eyes, and brushed the cold drink down across one of her nipples. She gasped. "O… okay," she stuttered.

He wouldn't let her take control; he told her he was fucking her not the other way around. He told her where to go and what to do and she did it. He made it worth her while.

When he sank his face between her legs and worked at her with that tongue, she swore she felt herself literally fly apart. She had never thought about wolves tongues before; but they seemed to be longer, rougher and definitely more flexible. Or maybe it was just Embry.

She could only open her eyes half way. She lay, boneless on the bed as his worried face peered into her eyes. "Leah?" he asked. She could barely lift her arm off the mattress.

She muttered something unintelligible.

"Can I keep going?" he asked.

Jesus, was he asking her permission? "Yes," she managed.

He didn't need to be told twice. His hands pushed her thighs open and he slid into her in one long, hard thrust. Well that made her eyes open and her hands lift. They clutched at his shoulders.

She stared into his face. He was looking down, watching himself slide into her. He was holding her at the hips hard enough to bruise. She didn't care. He started to grunt with the effort as he built up to slamming into her with pelvis breaking force. His hands moved to either side of her head as he lifted himself into her. She lifted her hips off the mattress and met his thrusts. They were both grunting with the effort now.

She clung around his shoulders and sunk her nails into his back. He arched into her.

"Oh… oh… yes…" she muttered to him. "…ungh…"

He came inside her and collapsed onto her. He slid down a little. Her body seemed reluctant to let him go. She winced as he withdrew. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She thought she felt his lips press into her neck. She released him in the sudden realisation that they had both crossed her 'no intimacy' line. She was almost hugging him. That was against her rules.

She lay there not quite sure what to do now. The sun was just coming up. It was that early morning dawn light and she needed to be home again before anybody saw her. Not that her coming out of Embry's house was unusual…

"I should get home… have a shower and … some breakfast…"

He rolled onto his back and gave her one his looks. "Sure, sure," he said.

She found her dress on the floor and slipped it over her head. She hadn't been wearing any underwear and she thought for a ridiculous second that she might drip her way home. Leave a snail trail.

"I'll just go to the bathroom… before…" she blustered. She tried not to look at him.

She did though.

He was lying on his back, completely naked with his arms folded behind his head. Damn…

She snuck out of the room. She cleaned herself up and then washed her hands and face. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She leant on the edge of the counter. Her legs still felt weak and shaky.

She could smell coffee. He was trying to tempt her to stay she suspected. He did say they had the whole weekend. She was feeling a bit sore, but she knew her quick healing would kick in soon.

She sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Oh well, it was done. She left the bathroom. She walked towards the coffee smell. He was leaning with his back against the kitchen counter watching her again. Thankfully he had slipped some cut offs on.

"Have a coffee before you go," he suggested. And in a moment of mind reading, he continued, "No one is going to care about you leaving my house but they might if they see you sneak out before dawn. Better to leave openly later."

That was actually true.

She stood on the other side of the kitchen leaning against the fridge. The coffee machine made that sputtering noise as it ran out of water to pump through. He poured her a mug and handed it to her, getting another for himself. She had a sip and then stood silently. She had absolutely no idea what to say to him. It was odd. She had never had trouble talking to Embry before.

But then her body saved the day; her stomach growled so loudly it sounded like an actual growl. He chuckled and pulled down the largest frypan she had ever seen from above the stove.

"Eggs," he said pointing to the fridge. She got out a tray of eggs and passed it to him. He handed her a loaf of bread. "You can do toast duty." So they had breakfast together. After she pushed back her plate with a satisfied sigh, she said, "I really should get home now."

He studied her again. "Come over later tonight… if you want. I'll be here," he added as he sipped another coffee.

She just nodded to acknowledge she had heard him but she didn't agree. Well, she didn't disagree either.

"Okay then," she said as she stood to leave.

She got home, had a long shower and fell into her bed and slept all day.

FF_2154210_ - 14/04/2011 02:54:00 PM


	5. Results

**Chapter 5 Results**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute and the Makah that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing._

She went back to him that night. Her soreness was gone by then. And she felt incredibly well rested after her day in bed of a different kind. They didn't get a lot of sleep.

After that, they settled down to a constant meeting every couple of days or so. She would just show up when she felt like it. If he wasn't there, it wasn't a disaster. It was not like they had made an official arrangement or anything. They weren't dating. It was really convenient for her.

When they were back on patrols she used to stop in on her way home. Let herself in and crawl into his bed. He'd wake with her mouth around his cock. The rest of the packs had to know what was happening but amazingly, no one said a thing; at least not to her. They probably knew she would beat the living shit out of them if they had a go at her.

Seth was the only one who said anything and even his comment was limited to, "So, Embry, huh?" Sam looked half worried, half relieved. Jake just asked her if she knew what she was doing and she assured him that she did.

And Embry could look after himself.

He never came to her house, he never expected anything. She took him food sometimes because she ate a lot of his when they had their middle of the night feasts. But it didn't mean anything.

She remembered Bella telling her one of Edward's stupid lines; that he had said Bella was his own personal brand of heroin. Well Leah thought maybe Embry was something more addictive than heroin. What would that be… crack? Callcrack… Embryphetamines… she laughed.

If she saw him out with anyone she didn't make a scene, throw a fit or have a jealousy attack or anything; they weren't dating and they had never said it was exclusive. She wondered sometimes what would happen if he imprinted. She had decided it was never going to happen to her. She was already a wolf aberration; surely imprinting would be beyond her as well.

She hadn't deliberately thought about it; but she stopped trying to date. She was happy with their arrangement and she didn't need anyone else in her life. Truth was she had stopped even looking. As time went on Embry stopped looking too. He bought a new bed with a headboard. It was cast iron and resisted even a wolf girl pulling on the frame.

The collective packs held their breath.

So this went on for some months. They started squeezing in quickies on patrol. Up against a tree here or there. In a clearing they had found that was pretty private. In the creek. Under the waterfall. Everyone knew about them and now they no longer cared.

The sex was better, if that was even possible. He started to learn her body; he knew what she liked. He started to push her envelope. The first time he sank a finger into her ass she came so hard, her legs were shaking.

And it was the same for her. She knew he loved it when she pressed her teeth into his cock. He was ticklish on his feet. His soles were sensitive, especially if she bit them. He loved it when she pressed her face into the soft skin at the top of his thigh where it joined his groin; feeling his femoral artery pump under her tongue.

They had still never kissed each other on the mouth. But one night as he sank into her she was sure she heard him growl 'mine'; he just denied it later, but she was sure that was what he said.

And then it changed.

He had always told her that he was the boss in bed, but she caught herself doing what he told her in the pack one day. Just to prove she hadn't lost it, she beat the crap out of some whiny new wolf who challenged her.

But she still needed her Callcrack fixes. She was supposed to be at some family dinner. Another happy family function with Charlie Swan and her mother playing footsies under the table. It was barfworthy. She hated it.

So she popped in to Embry's before she went, so that he could look after her first.

She was spreadeagled on his bed. He was kneeling between her legs sporting a serious erection after he had just finished eating her out. She looked at him through eyes glazed with pleasure.

"You are my mate," he growled at her as he wiped his hand down his face.

Jesus! Where had the M word come from? "What the fuck, Embry? I am **not** your mate. I don't want to be your mate."

"Doesn't matter what you want."

"Huh, of course it matters what I want," she argued.

"Nope," he sounded so decisive. "It's already decided." He didn't point out she was on his bed with her jeans on the floor, her panties around one ankle, her legs apart and she was panting for him. He leant over her body.

She looked down and gasped as she saw his cock slide through her folds.

"Hear that? That's you… wet …you! Your body knows it, even if your mind is a little slow."

"You calling me slow?" Her back arched as the head of his cock caught on her clitoris.

"Slow? Heck no, you aren't slow… you just don't want to admit it…"

She was not going to be having this discussion now. "Whatever," she huffed at him, "We've got less than half an hour you know."

He slid back through her folds again. She grunted and reached one arm up behind her to grab at the headboard of the bed. He was still on his knees between her legs. He reached down and grabbed her by the buttocks, lifting her into the air and pulling her onto his stiff cock. The head pressed unerringly at her wet opening.

She moaned. Her body made another wet sound. He grinned and slid the tip into her. Her head fell back against the headboard with a thump. He pulled her hard onto his length. Saving her from banging her head again, that was all. Her shoulders slid down the pillows a little.

She grunted again. Her other hand clutched at the bedding as if she didn't want to touch him.

"My mate," he whispered to her.

"No," she said. Damn his whispering.

"Mine," he said again as he started to move within her. "You smell like me… and I smell like you."

"Ungh," she grunted.

"Tell me no," he said.

"No," she said.

He snorted. It wasn't clear if she meant 'no' or no she wouldn't say it. His fingers pressed into her buttocks. He looked down and watched himself as he disappeared inside her. He loved seeing that. Her back arched again and she took him deeper, emitting a noise when he went too deep and hit her cervix.

"Oh that hurts so good," she moaned.

"Tell me 'no'," he said again. "Tell me you don't want this." Christ knows what he would do if she did say no.

She wouldn't let him kiss her. It crossed an intimacy barrier. Sex was convenient, kissing was intimate. He hadn't cared as long as he got to fuck her. But now he wanted to kiss her. She could just tell that was what he wanted.

Leah was concerned. Embry was just too chatty today and the topics were usually out of bounds.

"Like that?" he asked. "Is this how you want it?"

"Shut up and fuck me," she told him, trying to regain control.

He made small circles as he thrust forward. Rubbing himself against her.

"Oh… yes," she said.

He increased the pressure but not the pace; kept up the slow, long strokes with the grind at the end. He leant over her body and slammed himself into her. She met him push for push. She caught his intensity today. They stared into each others eyes. He was getting closer and closer to her face. His hand behind her lower back held her slightly up off the mattress. Her whole lower body weight hanging on one hand. His other hand was planted on the bed next to her face.

He was breathing heavily now, gusts of his breath panting into her face. She was basically inhaling him. His powerful thighs were forcing his lower body into her. He could be so rough with her; she loved it.

She was unconsciously pulling herself up towards his face. The intensity jumped to a new level. She shut her eyes and moaned. "Yes, yes… so good… just like that… oh yes…," she babbled.

He was silent now.

"Ah… so good… ah… yes… that's it… there… almost … oh… oh almost…," her voice was rising.

"Ah," she wailed. "Oh god…" She let go of the head board and threw that arm around his neck. Her whole body weight hung off him now and it didn't seem to slow him down at all.

She thrust against him and her face was even closer to him now.

He watched her, a drop of sweat on his forehead.

She pulled herself in closer to him again. "Almost… there… there… ah."

Her lips brushed his, just as he thrust a final time. He didn't withdraw, just kept pushing. Pushing into her. Holding her onto him. His fingers bruising her ass with the force. She kissed him. He pushed into her harder and her body jerked with the intensity of her orgasm, but she couldn't withdraw.

Anything she tried to say was lost in his mouth. His mouth working at hers. He pushed her all the way down to the mattress. His weight holding her down now. She was impaled on his long hard length as her internal muscles clenched around him.

The hand on the mattress moved up to her head and held her against his face. She tried to arch under him but it was futile. He held her onto him at the mouth and the groin. He had managed to bend himself back in the middle somehow to do both at the same time.

He kissed her as if he tried to crawl inside her mouth. It was all lips and teeth and tongue.

It wasn't intimacy she was trying to avoid, it was him. She had thought that if she just fucked him; she would get it out of her system. She was kidding herself. She kept coming back to him. She knew that now. With the touch of his lips she was a complete goner.

He was right.

She was his.

She had known it at some level, from the first night she went to his bed. It occurred to her that her wolf had been happy about this arrangement for a long time.

It had been more than half an hour now. Her phone buzzed.

She went to reach for it.

"No," he said. "You are not going anywhere. Not now."

"No," she said.

He frowned at her, a growl tickling at his throat.

"No, I am not going anywhere," she clarified.

His mouth curled up at the edge.

"You're my mate; **mine**," he stated.

"Yes," she finally admitted.

He kissed her again. When he finally let her get a breath in, she sat up and asked him "Am I really...? Your only one... What about those girls I saw you with?"

He grinned at her. It was so unlike her to be concerned about something like that. "They didn't smell like you. My inner wolf didn't like it. That was when I realised... you know... that you were it for me. I don't even look at them now… don't even see their faces… just you."

"Oh," she said. It was a very small 'oh' especially coming from Leah Clearwater. She thought about it for a minute. He watched her and waited.

"Out of this bed I am still going to slap the shit out of your stupid ass," she told him.

He chuckled, "Sure, sure," he agreed, "that's why I …"

She slapped her hand over his mouth. "Don't say it!" she warned him. "You're just my booty Call."

He licked her palm and she let go of his face.

"Ooohh booty Call, I love it," he said. His eyes glinted mischievously. "Love," he repeated. "Love... love... love..." he said as he pushed her back down to the mattress.

"Arghhh... Embry," she whined, but she didn't sound unhappy about it.

**The end.**

* * *

><p>AN: just to tell you my theory about this one – Leah is the alpha female of the wolf pack – she needs an alpha male and they are both imprinted – in a real wolf pack she would be with Sam or Jake or their wolf equivalents – Embry, who watches everything, has worked this out – so he is effectively role-playing an alpha wolf for her – her inner wolf is happy and ultimately so is Leah.<p>

FF_2154210_ - 15/04/2011 02:55:00 PM


End file.
